Ship
Ship (also known as starship) is a type of space vehicle flown by a pilot in space sectors. Space travel may be undertaken by booking passage at a starport, but since the introduction of individual ships in the Jump to Lightspeed expansion, players are free to go wherever they wish in space (with limits), to engage in combat or do a little space mining. Players may fly starships for the Alliance, the Empire or for various Freelance groups, each of which has its own special starships available. Ship classifications Player starships each fall into a distinct role that determines a ship's handling characteristics. Roles determine acceleration, deceleration, rotation rates, momentum/slide, throttle "sweetspot" (the throttle level resulting in greatest rotation rate), and high-speed rotation penalty: * Light Fighter ** Low mass light fighter. Very very crisp rotation, but sacrifices acceleration and deceleration to accomplish this. Very slide heavy, but very little rotation penalty at high speeds. * Medium Fighter ** Moderate mass medium fighter. Sloppier rotation, slightly more acceleration, less sliding and more significant rotation penalty. * Heavy Fighter ** High mass heavy fighter. Much sloppier rotation, but amazing acceleration and deceleration. Penalty when going at top speed for rotation is severe. * Interceptor ** Fairly light mass space superiority fighter. Mixes characteristics of light and heavy fighters. Expect to sacrifice mass to get the maximum performance out of this one. * Bomber ** Very high mass, very heavy craft. More diverse weapons arsenal available. * Multipassenger Ship (POB) ** Most have 2 turrets, except for the Y-8 Mining Ship which has 4, and the gunships (6 turrets). ** These ships have decoratable interiors that can be occupied by group members as if it were the inside of a house. These ships have turrets that can be jumped into and out of by people aboard the ship. ** POB ships no longer take up one of your structure lots, but still hold a maximum of 75 items on board, gunboats can hold 150 items. ** Cannot launch a third POB if two others have items inside of them. For the purposes of this maximum of two PoBs, the Sorosuub Luxury Yacht Veteran Reward counts as a PoB. * Gunboat ** Multiple decks (1 deck on the Imperial gunboat, 2 on the Rebel gunboat, and 3 on the Blacksun gunboat). They have 6 manned turrets, and two pilot operated weapons or countermeasure launchers. **150 default interior item storage. Alliance ships Flown by Alliance Pilots: *Z-95 Headhunter ** Heavy Z-95 Headhunter *Y-wing *Y-wing Longprobe *X-wing ** Advanced X-wing *A-wing *B-wing *T-Wing Interceptor *YKL-37R Nova Courier *Incom X-4 Gunship Freelance ships Flown by Freelance Pilots: *MandalMotors M3-A "Scyk" Interceptor **Heavy "Scyk" Interceptor *Naboo N-1 Starfighter *MandalMotors G1-M4-C "Dunelizard" Starfighter *MandalMotors M12-L "Kimogila" Multi-role Starfighter *TransGalMeg "Kihraxz" Assault Fighter **Vaksai Starfighter *TransGalMeg "Ixiyen" Fast Attack Craft *TransGalMeg "Rihkxyrk" Attack Ship *Havoc Starfighter *MandalMotors M22-T "Krayt" Gunship *YT-1300 *Black Sun AEG-77 Vigo Gunship Imperial ships Flown by Imperial Pilots: *Light TIE Fighter *TIE Fighter *TIE/ln Fighter *TIE Interceptor **Imperial Guard TIE Interceptor *TIE Bomber *TIE Aggressor *TIE Advanced *TIE Defender *TIE Oppressor *VT-49 Decimator *YE-4 Gunship Neutral ships Flown by pilots of any faction: * Ace Pilot ships ** KSE Firespray ** Y-8 Mining Ship ** YT-2400 * Tier 4 ships ** ARC-170 ** Belbullab-22 ** Eta-2 Actis Interceptor * Rewards ** Sorosuub Luxury Yacht -- granted as a Veteran Reward to Jump to Lightspeed players whose accounts are greater than 180 days old. Can be flown by non-pilots. * TCG Loot ** V-Wing NPC exclusive ships *Capital **Corellian Corvette **Gallofree Medium Transport **Imperial Star Destroyer **Nebulon Class B Frigate *Other **Droid Fighter **Lambda-class shuttle See also *Ship component *Pilot Category:Ships